End of the Line
by Lap Dog
Summary: Heero's thoughts when Relena dies..or did she? *fixed and re-uploaded*


The End Of The Line  
Re-uploaded for your viewing pleasure!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song 'End of the Line.' Bandai stuff and Offspring own em. Not me.  
Warnings: Umm..implied character death...possible OOC. Enjoy!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Being a princess sure had its advantages. Though, it also had many, many downsides. Which involuntarily, or maybe voluntarily, led me to my final decision. One of the better perks of being a high official is that many won't question when given a reason to shut up. Another is the connections. Especially to old enemies. A fake kidnapping, a few well placed 'clues' and 'ransoms'…and a death. To think, only those few things could set a person free.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_When the siren's flash is gone  
And we're left to carry on  
All the memories are too few_  
  
A lone man of twenty years walked at a slow pace down the empty streets of the kingdom in mourning. Though his head was bent, his Prussian blue eyes peeked up through messy brown bangs to watch the crowd grow closer and closer. The wind that flapped the tails of his black trench coat brought with it the cries of the saddened crowd.  
  
After another five minutes of walking, the boys' boots crunched on the gravel of the center of the city where thousands had gathered to mark the passing of their princess. He did not want to push his way through the crying crowd to confirm what he already knew was there in center court.  
  
An open coffin.  
  
Filled to the brim with flowers.  
  
But no cold dead body.  
  
_'Relena…'_ The choked inner voice of Heero Yuy sobbed.   
  
_When the pastor's music plays  
And that casket rolls away  
I could live again if you  
Just stay alive for me_  
  
Heero stood at the very edge of the crowd the whole time. Soon, after hours of mourning and mingling, the crowd began to thin out. The final cords of the organ music drifted his way. In the fading light of the day, Heero could see the coffins last two mourners move towards it. Milliard Peacecraft and his wife, Lucrezia Peacecraft, made their way over, failing to wipe away the tears that flowed like rivers. Milliard put his hand on the open flap, shuddered one last time, and closed it. He turned away and started to walk away, only to fall to his knees and bury his face in his hands, weeping uncontrollably. Lucrezia was by his side immediately, rocking him back and forth soothingly. Heero bowed his head away from the sight, concentrating on paying his own respects and keeping his own tears and emotions hidden.   
  
_Please stay now, you left me here alone - it's the end of the line  
Please stay I can't make it on my own - it's the end of the line  
Make it on my own  
It's the end of the line_  
  
_'Relena…why? How could I have let them get you? Damnit! I promised to always protect you, and instead, it got you killed. I could have done something more. I could have saved you if I had tried harder. I could be looking into your beautiful blue eyes, but instead…'_ Heero's thoughts trailed off. He couldn't think about that now. This wasn't the place. He put a hand to his head. _'I can't do this! I don't want to live alone anymore. If only I had said something sooner… But I couldn't. Damn training!'_  
  
Heero's muddled mind barely acknowledged a fleeing figure, clicking its heels down an alleyway. Acting on autopilot, he turned his head towards the direction, only catching a glimpse of the suns last dying rays dancing through wheat blonde hair.  
  
_Now that you are dead and gone  
And I'm left to carry on  
I could never smile cause you  
Won't stay alive for me_  
  
The end of the week brought Heero and the other pilots, their families, the public, and media at the gravesite of a freshly dug grave. Tears flowed freely down the females' faces, as well as Milliard, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Duo Maxwell. The service ended and the public and media trickled away.  
  
Heero was numb. He couldn't think anymore. He didn't want to think anymore. She was dead. She would never laugh at him anymore, or be there to make him laugh. She would never be there to give him a quick hug hello or good-bye that he always had taken for granted. She would never smile her beautiful twinkling smile again.  
  
"Smile." Heero picked up his head to see Hilde Schbeiker standing in front of him, hands clasped in front of her black-clad body. She tried her best to smile, but it only came out wavering. He tried. He really did try. But only the bare corners of his mouth picked themselves up for barely a millisecond. It just didn't feel right to smile and laugh anymore.  
  
_Finally,  
Your final resting day  
Is without me  
I weep  
And think of brighter days  
What about me?_  
  
Heero always thought he would be the one to go before her. It was his way of life. It was his duty, to protect her till the day he or she died. Hopefully, him first. He never wanted to see her die.  
  
_'Damnit!' _He mentally berated himself. _'I should have gone before you. That's how it was supposed to turn out. I survived the whole war for you. I was ready to die at a moments notice, but you pulled me through. Now what?' _  
  
Heero bowed his head and turned away from Hilde and all the others. Tears he couldn't hide anymore came rushing out.  
  
"Gomen ne, Hilde-san. I'm just going to go for a walk." Even though he wasn't looking at her, Hilde nodded her head and turned back towards the group of the crying compatriots.  
  
Heero walked away and weaved among the trees that dotted the area. throwing shadows all over the ground. Tears that had flowed so freely before had stinted themselves to nonexistence. After another 10 minutes of walking, Heero let out an uncharacteristic sigh and leaned against a tree. Deep in his thoughts and self-loathing and depression, he did not her the steps against the grass approaching till a flutter of white-blonde hair brushed past his vision. He picked up his heavy head and watched as Dorothy Catalonia walked inches passed him, then turn sideways to look at him out of the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Sorry to hear about Relena-sama. We all know you tried your best. But I guess you just can't win every time." With that, she turned, flipping her hair backwards and smiling her old, cruel smile. Heero sneered at her retreating back as she walked towards a waiting black car.   
  
Heero picked himself up from the tree trunk and made his way back slowly. As Heero walked, a flash of golden caught his eye. He snapped his head up and turned around, only catching a glimpse of a tiny figure running down the pathway, away from the grave. Normally, he would not have paid it a second thought, but the golden wheat colored sea of hair that floated behind the running form stirred an unfamiliar feeling within him.  
  
_'So…familiar. It couldn't be, could it?' _Acting on impulse, he ran after the figure. _'Relena…' _  
  
_You can't take back, the one mistake  
That still lives on after life it takes  
In that one day, that changed our lives  
And bitter memories are left behind_  
  
That hair. That beautifully weaven gold spun though blonde silk. He knew that color. It was the first thing he had seen on that beach. As he had been brought back to consciousness by warm arms and a gentle voice, he remembered the fading sun's rays playing and dancing in her billowing hair. Had it not been wartime, and had he not been brought up the way he had, he would have acted differently. As it was, he had to quickly suppress the urge to run his flight-suit covered hand through it.  
  
_'Relena…'_ It had to be her. He knew it. Just as she could always pick him out in the thickest of crowds just by feeling his presence, he knew it was her.  
  
"Relena!" He shouted. The figure stopped abruptly, seeming very hesitant to neither stay nor run. Finally, after he had run a few feet behind her and catch his breath, she turned around, just a few inches. The wind blew her radiant hair into her face, obscuring it. Through a crack in the wall of her hair, he saw one turquoise blue eye shinning at him, and a smile peeked its way through. Before another word could be spoken, she dashed of again and into an awaiting black car.  
  
_'It WAS her! She's alive!' _Were Heero's first coherent thoughts minutes after the car had sped away. _"But why? How?'_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End...for now....  
Um...yeah...I used to have this under my old name, GabuyGomamon. But then I changed the name and took down all my fics to fix them and sperate them. All my digimon fics are now under Pepper Breath, and all Gundam Wing ones'll be under this one. I know this is a cliffhanger. And I sorta have a sequel idea running around, but dun't expect it too soon. I haven't written any GW fics in awhile....


End file.
